


And We Danced On Your Grave, Loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, But whatever, Gen, Gossip, Ignores S3, NO THEY'RE STILL ALIVE, Slash, Unrequited Crush, also allison/isaac/scott in my head, especially stiles, general stupidity on both parts, scott is a puppy, shhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much going on in Beacon Hills these days. There's werewolves, sure, and that implies a certain level of Always-Imminent (TM) death. But aside from the occasional pixie hoard, things have quieted down. And now that Stiles and the Gang are all legal adults, You'd think there'd be a little more legal sexy times happening in and around the pack. But, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Danced On Your Grave, Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote the summary before the fic, so here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy.

"It's not that hard to figure out!" Scott moans over whatever the latest video game he's beating is. "You know she's going to Dartmouth in the fall with Lydia, and we won't see each other until Thanksgiving, or maybe even Christmas!"  
Stiles, on the other end of the phone, hears what sounds like a poor voice actor attempt to be a vampire before a bloody squelch-that sounds nothing like real life-cuts it off. "Maybe she's just focused on the pack right now, man. You know since Lydia and Dickwad got back together, all the girls have been more emotionally connected."  
"But I've been more invested in the Pack, too. It's hard, with college looming like that, splitting us up. Isaac hasn't been sleeping well..."  
Stiles feels the tiny spike of jealousy that Scott even knows that--but he tampers it down. The wolves have taken to sleeping together in the newly built Hale Pack House, all piled up on a giant mattress on the floor. He's walked in on them all in the morning--it's adorable. And it's a wolf thing. Doesn't mean that Stiles aches to be a part of it.  
"...thinking of maybe going to Cal State and just dropping BHCC."  
Stiles' jaw drops. "I'm sorry, your call could not be completed as dialed."  
"I'm serious, man! I know we said community college the first year, to save money, but Derek has offered to pay wherever I wanna go, and I think Isaac really needs pack at school. I don't care, I can get my gen-eds anywhere."  
The problem is, Stiles can see that logic. Isaac and the Pack have gotten really close, and to rip away his semblance of family at such a high-stress time would be rough. Scott wants to go, and honestly Stiles has liked the idea of Beacon Hills Community less and less with each passing story of the Dartmouth campus, or the classes at University of Portland, or how many party nights there are at SD State.  
...But, Scott and Stiles were going to do it together. That makes it important. And now it will be gone.  
"Is this...Is this what you want to do?" Stiles asks seriously.  
Scott pauses the game on the other end. "Yeah," he says, and the raw honesty would have tipped Stiles over the edge if he hadn't already decided.  
"Alright, dude," he says. "Your call."  
There's a pause of disbelief at the other end. "I thought I was gonna have to beg way more than that."  
"Nah, dude. I still want to go to CCA for my drawing."  
"Dude! Awesome!"  
From there the conversation dissolves into Scotty's excited "and we can do this, and we can meet up here, and we can" talk, and Stiles humming every once and a while to show the line is still connected. When they finally get to the end of the conversation, Scott throws in, "But what do I do about Allison? We haven't done more than kiss since graduation, and now that we're both over eighteen..." 'There is no excuse' goes unsaid.  
"Man, I don't think she ever really cared that you're a year older. I think she has something she is working on, and you gotta let it lie until she figures it out."  
Scott doesn't seem to like this answer, but Stiles honestly does have to get dinner done, so they finish it there. He wonders if Erica and Boyd, at least, happy couple that they are, are getting any.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter names are in Swedish, because that is my father's first language.


End file.
